Sickness Fantasy
by Gaburieru524
Summary: "El lugar en donde los sueños y fantasías se hacen realidad" El sonrió al escuchar eso... [Purple Guy]
1. Consiguiendo trabajo

_**Notas de The Writer:**_

_**Esta es la historia sobre una persona… pero no de cualquier persona…**_

_**Esa persona era una muy, muy mala persona…**_

_**No me hago responsable de lo que vayan a leer a continuación de esto**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_Five nights at Freddy´s le pertenece a Scott Cawthon_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen (el nombre de "la mala persona" es sacado del fandom al igual que otros personajes de las cuales no se sabe el nombre y el fandom se encargo de bautizar) _

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_Contenido fuerte y perturbador, hasta yo aguantaba las ganas de vomitar y llorar al escribir esto, contiene __**Gore**__, violencia, temas delicados y grandes cantidades de maldad._

_Presencia de OC's, en especial uno que es creado por mi pero que aparentemente suele aparecer en el juego FnaF2 en la cámara 07 (no confirmado)_

_**NO**__** me hago responsable de lo que vayan a leer a continuación~**_

* * *

><p>Finalmente… finalmente el estaba allí en Fredbear's Family Diner…<p>

Nunca pensó que el destino ordenaría que el terminase en aquel lugar que estaba ya apunto de cerrar para dar un gran golpe de timón y cambiar su imagen al 100% para ganar mucha mas clientela.

El tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entro en el edificio.

Lo único que logro ver allí fue un restaurante bastante sucio, se veía bastante claro el hecho de que el personal de limpieza se había rendido y dejado de limpiar el local, después de todo ya casi nadie iba a ese lugar… con razón pensaban venderlo…

Estaba apunto de marcharse hasta que vio a una persona cruzar la puerta de entrara, esta persona vestía con un traje de guardia de seguridad, ya saben, camisa azul con unas franjas negras en los hombros, corbata negra, una placa dorada en su pecho, jeans azul oscuro y una gorra que cubría su cabello negro.

-¡hola!- saludo amigablemente aquel hombre de ojos color verde y piel un tanto acaramelada -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el hombre

-eh… vengo por el anuncio de trabajo, ese que dice que necesitan un guardia de seguridad- dijo el

-¡oh pues que bien! Hace rato largo que necesitábamos un reemplazo para el ex guardia que renuncio hace un mes… mi nombre es Jonathan y soy el jefe de personal de seguridad- dijo sonriendo el tipo de ojos verdes

-es un gusto… -dijo el, aparentemente se sentía incomodo…

-¡oh vaya! ¿Quién es este muchacho?- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos

-jefe, el esta buscando el trabajo de guardia de seguridad- Jonathan dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-eh…- el no supo que decir

-¡que bien!- dijo feliz el tipo que parecía ser el jefe del lugar –sígueme, tenemos que hacerte la entrevista en mi oficina- dijo sonriendo el hombre aquel

-¿la entrevista? ¿Ahora?- pregunto confundido

-así es, nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo si hacemos la entrevista ahora- dijo el hombre

Las dos personas estaban recorriendo los pasillos que llevaban hasta lo que parecía ser la oficina del manager, el hombre abrió con su respectiva llave la puerta de la oficina y entro haciendo la seña de que entrase…

Era una oficina bastante grande, muy cómoda en verdad…

-siéntate si quieres- dijo aquel hombre

-okay- dijo el sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio viendo al jefe del establecimiento

-¿nombre?- pregunto el jefe mientras tomaba sus hojas en mano

-Vincent Johnson- respondió

-¿edad?-

-26 años-

-¿nacionalidad?-

-estadounidense-

-¿casado, soltero o algo?-

-soltero-

-¿estudiante?-

-no-

Las preguntas continuaron, cada pregunta tuvo su respuesta fría y calculara a la perfección por Vincent… sin duda acababa de dar una primera buena impresión…

-bien joven Vincent, solo debe firmar este contrato y el empleo es suyo- dijo el jefe mientras le daba una hoja de papel que tenia varias columnas de letras escritas en el.

-…- Vincent leyó bien el contrato y tomó el bolígrafo que tenia cerca de el…

Lentamente puso su nombre en el contrato y se lo entrego a quien ahora era su jefe…

-Bienvenido a Fredbear's Family Dinner, un lugar mágico para niños y adultos en donde los sueños y fantasías se hacen realidad- dijo el jefe

Vincent sonrío al escuchar la presentación de la empresa… algo tenia que le hacia sentir feliz…

-comenzaras el lunes a las 12:00 PM, mas te vale llegar temprano así te muestro bien el lugar, por ahora solo vete a casa a prepararte…- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír aquel hombre que era su jefe

-okay jefe, le juro que seré un buen empleado- dijo sonriendo con gran confianza

-¡así se habla! ¡Ese es el espíritu!- dijo feliz el jefe –recuerda que empiezas el lunes a las 12:00 PM y que debes venir un tanto temprano para que te enseñe con detalles tu lugar de trabajo-

-esta bien jefe, nos vemos…- dijo Vincent

Vincent se levanto de su asiento y se fue de la oficina de su ahora nuevo jefe y cuando estaba apunto de salir por la puerta principal del local escucho la voz de Jonathan llamándole

-Ey ¿conseguiste el trabajo?- pregunto Jonathan

-si, empiezo el lunes- dijo Vincent sonriendo

-felicidades, mira tal vez te llame cuando empieces, ya sabes… para darte consejos de trabajo así no te complicas tanto…- dijo sin dejar su amigable sonrisa el jefe de personal de seguridad

-gracias…- dijo dedicándole una última sonrisa mientras abría la puerta –nos vemos-

-¡cuídate!-

Consiguió el trabajo… ¡lo consiguió!

Se sentía tan feliz en ese momento, podía incluso jurar que explotaría de la felicidad

"…el lugar donde los sueños y las fantasías se hacen realidad…" ese eslogan estaba aun en su cabeza… deseaba que ese eslogan dijese la verdad…

* * *

><p>La sangre manchaba sus manos… podía ver en frente de el cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil de ese niño de pelo castaño… sus lagrimas eran tan cristalinas, su sangre escurría de sus herirás… los estigmas de sus manos y pies causados por los cuchillos que se habían clavado en el sangraban mucho…<p>

-yo… yo confiaba en usted… ¿Por qué me hace esto señor?- esa voz quebradiza e infantil que salía de sus labios tan suaves y delicados le resultaba tan tierna… -¡¿Por qué?!- sus ojos se volvieron tan húmedos ante el hecho de que mas lagrimas caían…

Vincent no sabia bien que hacer ante la situación… su corazón latía a mil por hora… una gran descarga de adrenalina había llegado a todo su cuerpo… el pobre niño se empezó a mover inútilmente tratando de escapar de el… solo puso su dedo índice en los labios del niño y dijo casi en un susurro

-**no puedes**… no puedes escapar…- dijo mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza del niño… su cabello era tan suave…

De repente el niño dio una sacudida muy rápida haciendo que una de sus manos se liberase a costo de dañarse mucho la palma, su movimiento brusco hizo que una caja musical que el tenia de recuerdo por un familiar se cayera al piso y se abriera dejando escapar una melodía clásica…

Ante esto Vincent tomó de la mano al niño y la puso detrás de el, con su otra mano desocupada lo agarro del cuello y apretó… apretó lo mas que podía… lo mas fuerte que su ser le permitía…

Estaba muerto… se murió por asfixia… su cuerpo estaba al fin inerte… se sintió feliz… muy feliz…

¿Donde iba a ocultar el cuerpo ahora? Pensó y pensó… hasta que vio unas cajas llenas de tela negra y blanca… se le ocurrió una idea…

Ya estaba casi por completo vestido aquel cuerpo sin vida, solo faltaba algo para esconder su rostro…

Encontró una mascara blanca que sonreía cual payaso… eso serviría…

Tomó temperas y pinturas y empezó a colorear un poco la mascara… inspirándose en el rostro de su querida victima; las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y unas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos negros…

Coloco la mascara en la cara de su victima… se veía perfecta… nadie podría reconocer el cuerpo…

Se le ocurrió una idea un tanto mórbida al ver las estigmas que le había causado en las manos y en los pies… empezó a pasar el hilo por las estigmas, ato fuertemente el hilo, ato las otras puntas de los hilos a unos palos y ¡listo! Tenia una perfecta **Marioneta**

Aun asi no tenia que quedarse con ella… debía deshacerse de ella… ya supo donde dejarla…

¡DESPERTO!

Era todo un sueño… solo un sueño…

Vincent estaba sudando mucho… ese sueño le había fascinado… le encantaba lo que había soñado ahora… así es, esta no es la primera vez que soñaba esas cosas…

Siempre tenía esos extraños sueños… esas extrañas fantasías…

"…el lugar donde los sueños y las fantasías se hacen realidad…"

Sonrío lleno de felicidad…

* * *

><p>Notas de The Writer: espero les haya gustado, dejen un review si quieres que siga con la historia y que aumente el nivel de Cruel en la misma… créanme… esto es solo un poco de lo que puedo llegar a escribir…<p>

_**Good Bye**_


	2. Conociendo el lugar de trabajo

_**Notas de The Writer:**_

_**Esta es la historia sobre una persona… pero no de cualquier persona…**_

_**Esa persona era una muy, muy mala persona…**_

_**No me hago responsable de lo que vayan a leer a continuación de esto**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_Five nights at Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawthon_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen_

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_Contenido fuerte y perturbador, hasta yo aguantaba las ganas de vomitar y llorar al escribir esto, contiene __**Gore**__, violencia, temas delicados y grandes cantidades de maldad._

_Presencia de OC's, en especial uno que es creado por mi pero que aparentemente suele aparecer en el juego FnaF2 en la cámara 07 (no confirmado)_

_**NO**__** me hago responsable de lo que vayan a leer a continuación~**_

* * *

><p>El día finalmente llego, ya estaba en el lugar…<p>

Tenía su uniforme púrpura puesto, tuvo que charlar mucho con su jefe pero finalmente le dio permiso de teñir aquel uniforme azul tan tonto… le gustaba mucho el color púrpura, le identificaba en algo…

Cuando cruzo aquellas puertas pudo ver que el sitio estaba un tanto mas ordenado… eso lo extraño bastante…

-oh, ahí estas Vincent- dijo alegremente el jefe mientras se acercaba a el

-¿pero que...? ¿Por qué esta tan arreglado este lugar?- pregunto confundido Vincent

-es que charle un poco con Jonathan y llegamos al acuerdo de que teníamos que dar unas ultimas fiestas antes de vender el lugar… ya sabes "¡Fredbear's Family Dinner ofrece sus ultimas semanas de fiestas!" o algo así- dijo el jefe -¿no te parece genial?- pregunto

-bueno, es algo ingenioso jefe- respondió

-¿viste? Jaja es una genial idea antes de vender este ya muy viejo local… aaaah… lo voy a extrañar mucho…-

-jefe… ¿Por qué vende el local?- no pudo evitar preguntar

-es que ya casi nadie viene, eso es extraño… digo… ¡tenemos unos geniales **animatronics**!-

-¿animatronics?- dijo sorprendido

-sígueme, debo mostrarte algo- dijo el jefe mientras le hacia la seña de que lo siguiera

Vincent siguió a su jefe hasta lo que parecía ser un escenario, en donde vio sorprendido a unos extraños muñecos robóticos de animales pero con cuerpo similar al humano…

Había una gallina, un conejo y un oso…

-déjame presentarte a la banda… ella es Chica The Chicken, el es Bonnie The Bunny… y la gran estrella del show… ¡Freddy The Bear!- dijo el jefe con mucha emoción al presentar al oso –bueno en realidad Freddy solo iba a ser un reemplazo de un animatronic que necesitaba reparación pero a los niños les gusto tanto Freddy que lo dejamos y desechamos al anterior… creo que lo tenemos en la bodega…- dijo el dueño

-"vaya que son feos los desgraciados…"- pensó Vincent -¿y cual era anterior?- pregunto

El jefe guío otra vez a Vincent hasta la bodega del local, abrió las puertas de la misma y dejo entrar al empleado… Vincent no supo que decir al ver aquel animatronic de color dorado frente a el…

-el es Fred, el era el primer animatronic que conseguimos… al principio a los niños les agradaba pero después se aburrieron y cuando lo reemplazamos por Freddy quedo en el olvido…-

-"eso es muy cruel…"- pensó Vincent –los niños no saben lo que quieren jefe… siempre que quieren algo juegan con ese algo y luego lo desechan cruelmente solo para jugar con algo nuevo y una vez se aburran de ese algo nuevo lo desecharan por algo mas nuevo todavía...- dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima al animatronic dorado

-eeeh… si… de cierta forma tienes razón…- dijo un tanto incomodo por el tono de voz usado por su empleado… -como sea, sigamos viendo el local ¿ok?- dijo el jefe mientras se iba de la bodega

Vincent solo miro por unos momentos más al animatronic dorado por unos segundos mas, sonriendo un poco…

-Ey tenemos que ver el resto del local, vamos- llamo su jefe

-ahora voy jefe…- dijo mientras dedicaba una ultima mirada al oso de oro solo para luego irse con su jefe a ver el resto del local.

-ahora debo mostrarte a la atracción más especial de nuestro local- dijo mientras lo llevaba hasta una parte del escenario en donde había una cortina muy grande –te presento a… ¡Foxy The Pirate Fox!- dijo muy emocionado el jefe mientras abría las cortinas y dejaba ver a un animatronic de zorro humanoide con ropa muy al estilo de un pirata con garfio y todo… -el era el favorito de los niños, era el mas bravo y fuerte pirata que haya cruzado los siete mares- decía en un tono de emoción –cof cof… perdón, es que mi padre era el primer dueño y yo cuando era niño lo tenia como mi favorito…- decía el jefe un tanto avergonzado

-Aja…- dijo Vincent sin emoción alguna… -"vaya que este tipo es feo"- pensó

-cof cof… bueno Vincent te llevare a tu oficina- dijo el superior mientras hacia la seña de que lo siguiese

El jefe y Vincent estaban llegando hasta lo que parecía un gran corredor en el cual se podía ver al final de este una oficina bastante grande

-bien Vincent, este es tu lugar de monitoreo, aquí podrás ver con las cámaras todo el lugar… bueno siempre y cuando estas se dignen a funcionar bien y no te den estática… si… digamos que no podrás hacer un gran trabajo por la situación actual del local… bueno, no importa…- dijo mientras se acomodaba su corbata –el mantenimiento de las cámaras no es muy bueno que digamos… pero mira, te dejaremos esta linterna en caso de que no funcionen las cámaras, así podrás ir personalmente a ver lo que pasa- decía mientras le entregaba la linterna

-bien, estuve en lugares peores… no se preocupe- decía Vincent tomando la linterna

-esta bien, ya casi son las 12 debo irme, Jonathan te llamara para darte mas instrucciones. Nos vemos mañana a las 6 ¡cuídate!- dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras se retiraba rápidamente del lugar

Vincent se sentó en la silla del gran escritorio que tenía, no era muy cómoda pero que más da…

Miró los monitores que tenia frente a el, eran anticuados pero la imagen se veía respetable…

Esta iba a ser una larga primera noche…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de The Writer:<strong> Fredbear's Family Dinner le debe su nombre al animatronic que era la atracción principal del mismo… Fred The Golden Bear… pero eso cambio cuando tuvieron que reemplazarlo con Freddy The Bear que si bien no era tan llamativo como Fred este tenia una caja musical que tocaba canciones que le agradaban a los niños… Fred fue cambiado por Freddy… hasta que llegaron los de Fazbear Entertainment y cambiaron algunas cosas… entre ellas le pusieron el apellido "Fazbear" a Freddy ya que era mas importante y querían que fuera la mascota oficial… Fred estuvo apunto de ser reparado pero decidieron dejarlo así… tenia algo perturbador en esas cuencas vacías…

Dejen review y agreguen la historia a favoritos y follows si quieren mas de esta historia…

"_**El deseo oscuro que tienes en tu mente y corazón es lo que yo quiero… se que lo deseas… lo se… yo podría ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo…"**_

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…

_**Good Bye**_


	3. 1ra Noche - Evil

_**Notas de The Writer:**_

_**Esta es la historia sobre una persona… pero no de cualquier persona…**_

_**Esa persona era una muy, muy mala persona…**_

_**No me hago responsable de lo que vayan a leer a continuación de esto**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_Five nights at Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawthon_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen_

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_Contenido fuerte y perturbador, hasta yo aguantaba las ganas de vomitar y llorar al escribir esto, contiene __**Gore**__, violencia, temas delicados y grandes cantidades de maldad._

_Presencia de OC's, en especial uno que es creado por mi pero que aparentemente suele aparecer en el juego FnaF2 en la cámara 07 (no confirmado)_

_**~NO me hago responsable de lo que vayan a leer a continuación~**_

* * *

><p>Eran las 12 PM exactamente… era el inicio de la ronda nocturna de Vincent<p>

Hasta ahora todo el sitio estaba silencioso, no se podía escuchar nada que no fueran los suspiros de aburrimiento del joven de uniforme púrpura.

Todo era silencio hasta que sonó el teléfono que estaba al lado de el…

Vincent dejo el teléfono sonar, en verdad no le importaba mucho lo que iba a decir la persona que estuviera al otro lado de la línea… bueno, no le interesaba hasta que escuchó la voz de Jonathan…

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Estas ahí? Soy Jonathan, el jefe de personal de seguridad, ya sabes el tipo que viste hace unos días atrás… Bueno, se nota que estás muy ocupado así que mejor seguiré hablándote mientras sigues con tu trabajo… Bien… cof cof… en primera quisiera decirte que este trabajo no es tan bueno, la paga es respetable pero no es tan fácil como lo dice el jefe… te lo diré de forma directa… el anterior empleado dijo que había muchos problemas, inclusive dijo que parecía ver cosas extrañas pasar por delante de las cámaras o que escucha voces viniendo de ellas… obviamente lo tomamos por loco y lo mandamos a casa a que descanse un rato, con goce de sueldo y toda la cosa, pero aun así después de revisar las grabaciones de seguridad nos dimos cuenta que se puede ver una extraña figura merodear las áreas cercanas a la oficina donde estas tu, por eso te advierto que estés preparado para cualquier clase de situación, podría ser un ladrón que merodea la pizzería en busca de dinero fácil… espero y no te haya incomodado con lo que te dije, no te dejes llevar por las palabras de un ex empleado loco. Como sea… la primera noche siempre es sencilla, te veo mañana Vincent ¡cuídate!-

Vincent solo se quedo pensativo ante las palabras que dijo Jonathan ¿figura extraña? Eso si le extraño bastante…

Decidió no hacer caso a aquellas palabras y siguió con su trabajo de vigilar las cámaras por medio de los monitores.

Sin duda era un trabajo aburrido, miro a su reloj y notó que eran la 1:15 AM… faltaba mucho para irse a casa…

Se dio cuenta de que los monitores mostraban solo estática, eso lo molesto bastante…

-malditas porquerías inútiles…- dijo enojado Vincent mientras se levantaba de su asiento y golpeaba levemente uno de los monitores.

La imagen distorsionada de los monitores no parecía mejorar, eso enojo más al chico de uniforme púrpura. El resoplo con molestia ¿Por qué no cambiaban los jodidos monitores si funcionaban tan mal? Solo se volvió a sentar resignado… pero de repente se volvió a parar al ver algo extraño en los monitores… ese algo extraño parecía algo oscuro…

Vincent tomó la linterna y rápidamente se fue hasta la gran puerta que estaba frente suyo, la abrió y camino por aquel pasillo… apenas se vio envuelto en la gran oscuridad se decidió a prender la linterna…

No había nada interesante entre tanta oscuridad, Vincent se aburrió bastante de caminar, se apoyo en una pared cercana y miro su reloj para comprobar la hora…

Eran las 1:56 AM… nada interesante aun…

Suspiro con cansancio y volvió a investigar la zona otra vez, tenia que asegurarse que aquella sombra no fuese la de un ladrón.

Investigo por todo el lugar pero no logro encontrar nada extraño, el sueño estaba llegando a su ser, necesitaba dormir…

De repente, escucho un estridente ruido en algún lugar del local, eso lo alerto bastante y rápidamente fue corriendo asía el lugar donde escucho aquel ruido.

Cuando llego solo se encontró con un montón de platos rotos ¿platos rotos en medio del pasillo?

Eso lo extraño mucho…

Se dio vuelta y pudo ver por una fracción de segundos una extraña sombra oscura pasar por el pasillo, eso lo asusto mucho…

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!- dijo alterado, alguien había entrado en la pizzería

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue por donde el creyó ver a la sombra, corriendo por los pasillos pudo escuchar una extraña respiración… se apresuro para llegar a donde estaba esa sombra…

Se encontró en la zona de los baños, no había nada ni nadie en el lugar… uso su linterna para ver mejor, no encontró absolutamente nada…

Al darse la vuelta se llevo el peor susto de su vida… detrás de el había una cosa que parecía estar hecha con humo, tenia una piel muy grisácea, unos ojos oscuros con iris rojizo y lo estaba mirando mientras sonreía…

Vincent estaba asustado, temía por su vida, en verdad tenia mucho miedo…

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto con dificultad y temor

-aaaah… no temas… no te voy a dañar…- respondió aquella cosa –soy Evil…-

-¿Evil?- dijo confundido

-si… yo te estuve vigilando mientras estabas en la oficina… te leí los pensamientos… eres una persona interesante Vincent Johnson…-

-¿Cómo es que me conoces?-

-te vigile mientras hacías la entrevista de trabajo en la oficina de tu superior- respondió –además que aprendí mucho de ti mientras estabas en la oficina insultando a los monitores, debo decirte que los monitores estaban bien, estaban funcionando mal porque yo estaba cerca de tu oficina…-

-…- no sabia que decir

-se lo que deseas… puedo ayudarte a cumplir esos sueños que tienes cada noche…- dijo Evil

-no se de que hablas…- dijo Vincent mientras se daba vuelta

-no te hagas el tonto… se que quieres eso… se que quieres matar, destripar, masacrar, mutilar y otras cosas mas… se que deseas eso, deseas matar gente… deseas hacer daño y lastimar a las personas por diversión… te puedo ayudar a cumplir esas **enfermas fantasías**…-

Vincent estaba mudo, no pudo creer lo que escucho de parte del extraño y tenebroso ser detrás de el… estaba asustado… el ente conocía su mas oscuro y profundo secreto…

-la hora esta lejos de venir… ahora debes descansar mientras tanto- dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro… de inmediato Vincent cayo al suelo, apenas su cabeza toco el suelo todo se volvió oscuridad

* * *

><p><em>Unas horas mas tarde…<em>

Vincent estaba en el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, cuando pudo estar lo suficientemente consiente como para poder saber donde estaba, se levanto con dificultad… todo le daba vuelta, cuando logro mantenerse en pie se fijo en su reloj…

Eran las 5:58 AM… ¡tenia que volver a la oficina antes que llegase su jefe! ¡Tenia 2 minutos!

Empezó a correr lo más rápido que sus pies le dejaban, su cabeza aun le daba vueltas pero aun así tenia que apurarse

5:59 AM…

Siguió corriendo…

Faltaban segundos para las 6:00 AM…

Finalmente llego a la oficina…

6:00 AM… *tan tan tan tannnn tan tan tan tannnn ¡yaaaay!*

De milagro Vincent había llegado a sentarse justo cuando escucho una puerta abrirse, se quedo esperando a su jefe…

-oh Vincent, se ve que te fue bien en tu primera noche- dijo el jefe mientras se le quedaba viendo desde la puerta de la oficina

-si, fue sencilla- dijo sonriendo, obviamente fue un tanto dura… y escalofriante… aquel ente sabia un secreto que en verdad el chico de uniforme púrpura quería mantener alejado del publico…

-me alegro mucho, ten- dijo mientras se le acercaba y le daba un cheque, era un cheque de 200 dólares… eso sorprendió al muchacho fanático del color púrpura

-¿y este cheque? ¿Por qué me lo esta dando?- pregunto

-es tu paga por la noche, ya se que el anuncio decía 120 dólares a la semana pero yo en realidad paga 200 por noche…-

-¿Por qué paga más de lo que promete?- pregunto curioso

-simple, las cosas se pondrán feas cada ves que avance la semana… como mínimo debo pagarte lo suficiente como para que… guardes silencio… ya sabes…- dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata un tanto nervioso.

-entiendo…- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se retiraba –que tenga un buen día jefe- dijo Vincent mientras saludaba amablemente a su superior y salía por la puerta de la oficina…

Vincent salio de aquel local mirando su cheque… ¿las cosas serian peor dentro de algún tiempo? Esas palabras en verdad lo preocuparon un poco…

Recordó las palabras de aquel ente oscuro que lo asusto… ¿lo iba a ayudar a cumplir esos sueños tan grotescos que el tenia? Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vincent

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de The Writer:<strong> Tus horribles fantasías se podrían cumplir, deja que te ayude a cumplir tus sueños amigo mio... confía en mi...

**"El deseo oscuro que tienes en tu mente y corazón es lo que yo quiero… se que lo deseas… lo se… yo podría ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo…" -Evil-**

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...

**Bye**


	4. ¿una bizarra pesadilla o un sueño?

_**Notas de The Writer:**_

_**Esta es la historia sobre una persona… pero no de cualquier persona…**_

_**Esa persona era una muy, muy mala persona…**_

_**No me hago responsable de lo que vayan a leer a continuación de esto**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_Five nights at Freddy's le pertenece a Scott Cawthon_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen_

_**ADVERTENCIA**_

_Contenido fuerte y perturbador, hasta yo aguantaba las ganas de vomitar y llorar al escribir esto, contiene __**Gore**__, violencia, temas delicados y grandes cantidades de maldad._

_Presencia de OC's, en especial uno que es creado por mi pero que aparentemente suele aparecer en el juego FnaF2 en la cámara 07 (no confirmado)_

_**~NO me hago responsable de lo que vayan a leer a continuación~**_

* * *

><p>Vincent estaba rodeado de niños que estaban llorando y mirándolo fijamente con una mirada inexpresiva, eso incomodaba al muchacho de púrpura…<p>

Lo que mas le daba miedo al muchacho era aquella rara marioneta que estaba colgada en el techo… parecía que lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche.

Vincent solo retrocedía cuando aquellos niños se movían hacia el… por cada paso que aquellos niños daban era como un mini ataque al corazón para el tipo de uniforme púrpura.

Esos niños siguieron avanzando y Vincent ya no podía retroceder ya que su espalda había chocado contra la pared, el sudor empezó a caer por su frente, su corazón palpitaba más y más rápido, las piernas le temblaban y su piel se erizaba…

La marioneta que estaba encima de los niños ahora estaba encima de el… mirándolo con sus ojos que tenían un extraño resplandor blanco que iluminaba un poco las cuencas vacías.

Vincent no sabia que hacer ante aquella ocasión… estaba entre la espada y la pared…

Su espalda cayo lentamente contra la pared, terminando en el frío suelo.

El muchacho de uniforme púrpura encontró en el piso un tubo de metal, por alguna extraña razón sonrío… se puso de pie y fijo su vista en uno de los niños que lo rodeaban

-jejeje… ahora… vamos a jugar a un juego muy divertido…- dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza al pobre niño, ya en el suelo y con una herida sangrante en la cabeza el niño solo le dedicaba una mirada inexpresiva pero con un ligero toque de tristeza… Vincent no pudo evitar sonreír más y golpear otra vez en el rostro al pobre muchachito de pelo azabache con el tubo…

Vincent volvió a golpear, una y otra vez, la cabeza del pobre niño hasta que finalmente pudo notar que en vez de un rostro había una roja masa de carne… se dio la vuelta y miro a los otros 3 niños que restaban, ellos lo miraban con la misma cara inexpresiva de la cual salían lagrimas.

Vincent se fue acercando lentamente a ellos mientras apretaba fuertemente el tubo de metal… su sonrisa y su expresión de locura eran en verdad demasiado espeluznantes…

-¿Quién es el siguiente?- pregunto sonriente mientras se ponía a "elegir" quien seria el próximo en morir…

Había una niña de pelo rubio, un muchachito de pelo castaño y un chico un tanto mas crecido de pelo pelirrojo oscuro… no sabia bien a quien escoger…

Sin embargo, el muchachito de pelo castaño se adelanto un poco… se acerco lentamente a Vincent y lo tomo de una de sus mangas…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto casi en un susurro

-¿uh?- Vincent estaba confundido

-¿Por qué nos haces daño?- volvió a preguntar

-…- Vincent no sabia que contestarle al joven e inocente niño

-¿Por qué lo hace señor?- volvió a preguntar -¿Qué gana usted haciendo esto?-

-¡cállate!- le grito con mucha furia mientras lo tomaba del cuello para luego tirarlo al suelo con fuerza –a ti no te importa el por que hago lo que hago ¡maldito mocoso!- dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a el y lo tomaba del pelo –agradéceme enano… porque pronto vas a estar en un lugar en el que no podrás sufrir lo que yo sufrí hace años… ¡te estoy haciendo un favor!- le dijo mientras chocaba la cabeza de aquella inocente criaturita contra el piso… volvió a chocar la cara del niño, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que se canso… el niño ya no parecía moverse…

Vincent miro a los otros 2 niños restantes… solo se acerco a ellos y los miro con una cara que mostraba indiferencia…

Tomó del cuello a la niña y apretó fuertemente mientras que con la otra mano tiraba de la mandíbula y ejercía presión… Vincent se sintió invadido por una extraña sensación al escuchar un leve "¡crack!" venir de la mandíbula de la pequeña niña, la dejo caer al suelo… ya no parecía respirar…

Entonces el asesino fijo su vista en el pelirrojo… parecía tener 11 o 12 años… sonrío y se le acerco al muchacho que solo lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Cuando Vincent estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo un poco. El chico no parecía reaccionar ante su acción pero sin embargo las lágrimas seguían fluyendo sin parar…

Vincent se enojo un poco ya que el muchacho parecía darle poca importancia a la situación, no era divertido si no escuchaba gritos o llantos de parte de sus victimas. Lo tiro al piso y el pobre niño quedo cerca de donde estaba el primer niño que Vincent asesino, el muchacho de uniforme púrpura se acerco al jovencito y le piso la cabeza levemente…

-¿Por qué no gritas o lloriqueas?- pregunto el asesino

-¿para que hacerlo? Nadie puede escucharnos… tu conciencia debería de gritar o lloriquear…- le respondió el chico

-…- Vincent se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del muchachito al que iba a matar… se sentía extraño… -cállate… ni creas que con decirme eso te vas a salvar…- dijo mientras pisaba un poco mas fuerte… pero sintió que alguien le tironeaba la camisa, se volteo y vio a la niña a la que le había dislocado la mandíbula hace unos segundos… esta estaba mirándolo con una mirada un tanto triste…

Vincent solo acaricio la cabeza de la niña y luego apretó su cuello otra vez, la alzo un poco y la tiro al suelo… se acerco a ella y le piso una mano, eso hizo que la niña se quejara un poco, pisa mas fuerte hasta que sintió que había roto los dedos de la pobre niña… repitió lo mismo con la otra mano… la pobre e inocente criaturita solo seguía llorando… eso hizo que Vincent se sintiera muy bien… para finalizar, Vincent termino con ella con un simple movimiento que le partió el cuello a la jovencita…

Cuando Vincent se paro vio al joven pelirrojo con el tubo de metal en sus manos, eso hizo que Vincent se asustara un poco ya que si bien el era mas grande que el niño no podía negar que el muchachito lucia muy fuerte… sin embargo para su sorpresa el chico le dio el tubo y cerro sus ojos como si esperada algo…

-¿Qué esta esperando?- pregunto –termine con lo que empezó… cumpla su objetivo y satisfaga su enferma fantasía…- termino de decir el chico… dejando a Vincent sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo feliz…

-seré gentil…- dijo sonriendo el mayor mientras tomaba con firmeza el tubo de metal y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos atravesaba el pecho del joven con el… el pobre chico se aferro a Vincent y empezó a escupir sangre, manchando el uniforme del asesino… Vincent solo alcanzo a acariciar el cabello del muchacho mientras lentamente lo acostaba en el piso… había terminado…

Vincent entonces noto que alguien lo seguía vigilando, al darse vuelta vio a la marioneta que lo seguía viendo con esos ojos tan aterradores que tenia… Vincent se sintió muy, muy incomodo ante eso…

La marioneta lo siguió viendo por un largo tiempo hasta que se pudo escuchar unos extraños sonidos…

**S**

**A**

**V**

**E**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**M**

-¿uh?- Vincent estaba confundido

**S**

**A**

**V**

**E**

**H**

**I**

**M**

-¡**NO PUEDES!- **grito Vincent –¡no puedes culparme de nada maldita marioneta!-

**K**

**I**

**L**

**L**

**E**

**R**

-yo… yo…- Vincent sintió un festival de extrañas sensaciones en su interior… sensaciones raras que jamás había sentido…

**M**

**O**

**N**

**S**

**T**

**E**

**R**

-…- Vincent solo cayo al suelo de rodillas, frente al cadáver del chico pelirrojo… -perdón… perdóname… por favor…-

**I**

**N**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**R**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**G**

**E**

**T**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

-perdóname… por favor- decía mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos

**D**

**I**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**¡PERDÓNAME!- grito

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entonces Vincent despertó agitado… estaba en la cama de su cuarto, solo fue una muy bizarra pesadilla… ¿o fue un maravilloso sueño? La respuesta no se sabía…

Vincent noto unas lagrimas sobre sus ojos… eso le extraño mucho ya que el casi nunca lloraba… y si lo hacia era porque se había lastimado gravemente… sin dudas fue una extraña jornada de sueño para el.

Se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Una vez hecho esto se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café para poder despabilarse mejor, cuando salio afuera para tomar el periódico se fijo en el encabezado

"_Fredbear's Family Diner muy pronto cerrada sus puertas: el famoso local de fiestas infantiles cerrada sus puertas y será vendido al mejor postor muy pronto. El dueño del local, el Sr. Walter Frederich, anuncio que el local daría sus últimas fiestas a mitad de precio como una oferta de despedida. Así que si los padres que quieran hacer una fiesta para sus hijos pueden venir al local anteriormente mencionado a arreglar alguna fiesta para los niños y niñas_"

Vincent sonrío, al parecer con tanto escándalo que habría en el local nadie se daría cuenta de "los paseos" que el daba de vez en cuando por la zona…

Su café ya estaba listo, lo sirvió en su taza (que curiosamente era púrpura) y se tomó su café en tranquilidad… debía estar bien despierto para lo que haría en breves momentos…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de The Writer: en primera, me siento mal por lo que escribí, de seguro muchos dirán que fue algo cruel… pero eso es lo malo de una historia en la que las victimas son niños inocentes y el victimario es un repugnante asesino enfermo… bueno, ahora seguiremos mas tarde con otra escena "hard" en el próximo capitulo…<strong>_

_**Y en segunda, por favor dejen review, sigan la historia y denle a favoritos si quieren mas…**_

**-mi estimado Vincent… no debes estar asustado por lo que ocurrida… tu ya practicaste esto desde que eras un adolescente… ¿acaso debo recordarte lo que hiciste con ese borracho inmundo al que llamabas padre?... jejeje espero y no te retractes ahora… no debes temer ya que yo estaré junto a ti en tu búsqueda por satisfacer esos enfermos deseos que tienes…- Evil**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Good Bye**_


End file.
